Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dispensing apparatus for at least two flowable components.
Background Information
A dispensing device for two flowable components is described in EP 1 968 751 B1. The dispensing device has a storage container having a first storage chamber for a first component with a first component outlet and having a second storage chamber for a second component with a second component outlet. The dispensing device additionally has a closure element which is rotatable with respect to the storage container. The closure element can adopt a closed position and a dispensing position with respect to the storage container or the storage container can adopt a closed position and a dispensing position with respect to the closure element. The component outlets are closed in the closed position and the two component outlets are open in the dispensing position so that a dispensing of the components from the dispensing apparatus is possible via a dispensing opening. A change from the closed position into the dispensing position is carried out by a rotation of the storage container with respect to the closure element.
The component outlets are closed by flexible closure plugs of the closure element in the closed position of the closure element. On a rotation of the closure element from the closed position into the dispensing position, the closure plugs are pulled out of the dispensing openings and in so doing are highly deformed or bent.